Berpikir
by Madge Undersee
Summary: Hermione berpikir dan berpikir. Hermione membutuhkan jawaban yang pasti dan dia menemukannya di hari itu. Jawaban yang tidak pernah dia duga. Hermione tak menyangka dia akan menjawab seperti itu.


**Harry Potter **** J. K. Rowling**

**Berpikir **** Madge Undersee**

**WARNING: OOC, Abal, gak jelas, dkk. Hermione PoV's**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berpikir.

Aku sedang berpikir. Berpikir mengapa dia mau menjadi pengikut pangeran-botak-tanpa-hidung itu?

Berpikir mengapa dia tidak bergabung dengan kami? Berpikir mengapa dia tidak meminta perlindungan dari Orde Phoenix untuk melindungi keluarganya?

Berpikir. Sekali lagi aku berpikir di kamar milikku. Kamar yang lumayan besar bercat biru, tempat tidur yang berada di sisi kanan jendela tepat di sebelah kiri pintu masuk, dengan meja belajar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Aku duduk di pinggir kasurku sambil berpikir. Berpikir untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan bagaimana aku bisa bertahan agar akhirnya aku dapat bersamanya kembali?

Berpikir bagaimana kalau nanti salah satu dari kami tidak dapat hidup lagi?

Berpikir apakah aku masih bisa hidup jika nanti dia yang akan mati?

Berpikir apakah jika aku yang mati dia bisa hidup tanpaku atau malah dia dapat berpaling pada perempuan lain?

Berpikir kalau aku dan dia tidak selamat apakah kami akan hidup bersama di surga atau salah satu dari kami akan hidup di neraka?

Berpikir jika kami selamat apakah teman-teman dan orang tua kami kana menyetejui ubungan kami?

Aku tak dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sedang memenuhi pikiranku ini, aku hanya bisa menunggu jawaban yang pasti pada saat perang akan mulai dan aku akan melihat jawaban mana yang pas dengan salah satu pertanyaanku.

Satu pertanyaan yang sangat aku takuti jika nantinya pertanyaan itu lah yang mendapatkan jawabannya, apakah Draco Malfoy akan tetap mencintaiku jika kami selamat namun ada bagian tubuhku yang cacat dan apakah dia sudah jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain yang juga menjadi salah satu dari Pelahap Maut dan akhirnya dia akan meninggalkan aku?

Merlin, berikan jawaban yang pasti padaku. Apapun jawabanmu aku akan mencoba untuk siap menghadapi jawabannya.

Kuharap jawaban yang membuatku bahagialah yang akan kudapatkan. Yeah, kuharap begitu.

.

.

Pagi hari datang. Bias-bias cahaya matahari menembus jendela yang berada di sebelah kiri kasur.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Aku menengok ke sebelah kanan dan aku melihat pintu berwarna putih di sebelah kasur serta lemari pakaian coklat besar yang menghadap kasur dan di sebelah kirinya terdapat lemari buku yang lumayan besar, di sebelah kanan lemari terdapat meja belajar berwarna . Aku menengok ke sebelah kiri dan aku hanya menemukan dinding yang bercatkan biru.

'Tunggu, di mana aku?' pikirku. Kemudian aku bangun dan duduk di kasur yang hanya muat satu orang yang berseprai biru dengan motif bunga-bunga.

Yeah, ini kamarku. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

Mungkin semalam aku terlalu banyak berpikir.

.

Hari itu sudah datang. Aku kembali ke Hogwarts dan menemuinya di koridor dekat asrama ketua murid.

Draco menungguku berbicara.

Aku mengambil napas panjang dan mulai bertanya.

"Kenapa kau berpihak padanya?"

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya 'Mione. Karena kalau tidak dia akan membunuh keluargaku."

"Kenapa tidak minta perlindungan Orde Phoenix?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Percuma, dia pasti tetap membunuh keluargaku."

"Bagaimana jika aku mati, atau bagaimana jika kau yang mati?"

"Jika kau mati maka aku juga akan mati, jika aku yang mati kupastikan kau tetap hidup." Draco menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Aku ingin menangis, tapi, tidak sekarang 'Mione. Kau tidak boleh menangis.

Aku hanya menunduk melihat lantai koridor kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana jika kita mati dan kita tetap tidak dapat bersama—maksudku, jika salah satu dari kita tidak hidup di surga tapi di neraka?"

"Kupastikan kaulah yang akan hidup di surga." Draco mengangkat daguku dan menatap mataku, kemudian dia mengelus pipiku. "Aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, 'Mione." Kemudian dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku memeluknya erat. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Draco," panggilku lirih.

"Ya, 'Mione?" dia menjawabnya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau kita berdua tetap hidup, bagaimana jika orang tua kita tidak merestui hubungan kita?"

"Aku tidak peduli asal kita bisa bersama apapun akan aku lakukan walaupun orang tuaku tidak merestu kita." Draco menatapa mataku dalam-dalam.

Aku tersentak. Draco... sebegitu cintanya kah kau padaku? Aku tak pernah menyangka dapat dicintai laki-laki sepertinya. Aku mulai menangis.

"Kau kenapa, 'Mione?" Draco memegang tanganku dan mengelusnya. Tangisanku pecah kemudian aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin berpisa darimu." Draco mengelus-elus rambutku dan mencium pucuk kepalaku.

Rasanya nyaman.

"Draco," panggilku lagi.

"Hm?" dia hanya menjawabnya seperti itu.

Masih dalam pelukannya aku tetap bertanya.

"Bagaiamana jika kita berdua selamat tapi aku selamat dengan keadaan cacat—maksudku dengan keadaan kehilangan salah satu organ tubuhku seperti tangan, mungkin? Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu samapai kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi padamu." Draco menciumku lagi.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

Sekali lagi aku bertanya. Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir dariku. Semoga jawabannya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Draco, jika aku mati apakah kau akan melupakanku dan berpaling pada perempuan lain?"

Draco menggeleng. "Kau tidak akan mati, 'Mione. Dan tidak, aku akan terus mencintaimu. Dan jika kau mati, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku juga akan ikut mati bersamamu."

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Draco, jika aku mati kau tidak boleh mati. Teruslah hidup dan jangan melihat ke belakang..."

"Dan jika kau mati kau juga tidak boleh mati. Kau harus hidup bahagia." Kemudian dia memelukku lagi.

.

.

.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya setelah beberapa lama.

Inilah saatnya. Saat yang tidak aku inginkan.

Saatnya kami berdua untuk berpisah.

Kami berdua membalikkan badan ke arah berlawanan dan berjalan meninggalkan koridor tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan.

Aku berhenti dan membalikkan badanku lagi.

"Draco," aku memanggilnya untuk—mungkin terakhir kalinya

Draco berenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya juga. Dia hanya menatapku.

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap hidup."

"Ya."

"Kau janji?"

"Ya, aku janji. Aku berjanji bahwa kita akan tetap hidup."

Aku tersenyum lebar kemudian berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Draco. Dan akan selalu tetap begitu." Kemudian aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi dan berlari tanpa berkata apa-apa. Jika aku tidak berlari kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

**Draco PoV's**

Setelah Hermione pergi dari koridor aku tetap di sana kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, 'Mione. Dan akan selalu begitu."

Aku pergi dari sana.

Akan kupastikan kau tetap hidup, 'Mione.

Kau tidak akan mati.

Jika kita berdua mati kau akan masuk surga.

Jika aku mati kau akan tetap hidup.

Jika kau mati aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan aku akan ikut mati bersamamu.

Jika kita berdua hidup akan kupastikan kita berdua hidup bahagia bersama dengan anak-anak kita kelak nanti.

Dan aku berlari meninggalkan koridor itu menuju ke medan perang.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Area bacotan:**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Fic apa ini! Oke aku tau ini gak jelas. Aku selalu bikin fic gak jelas. Ini fic aku bikin pas lagi emosi gara-gara BAD CONECTION asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm gila aja masa udah 10 menit loadingnya masih ngestuck aja kayak gitu -_- huah. **

**Tadinya aku juga mau update Wizard Love tapi tebak apa? Ide terputus di tengah jalan. Ah, rasanya aku mau hapus fic Wizard Love. Setuju gak? (reader: DASAR AUTHOR GAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! *lempar benua*) whoaaaa hahaha oke oke aku akan update segera. Aku baru kembali dari masa hibernasiku a.k.a hiatus. Tapi tenang! Aku akan segera update semua fic multi-chapku dan juga menyelesaikan Birthday Fic buat Beatrixmalf yang akan berulang tahun 2 bulan lagi! Yeay! :D Ah, yasudahlah aku kebanyakan ngomong, MOHON KRITIKNYA ya~ Flame juga gapapa deh haha! Yang jelas kao ada flame aku akan segera menghapus fic ini tanpa basa-basi.**

**RnR, PRETTY PLEASE? :3**


End file.
